


The One Time Tony Took a Nap

by a-blog-against-team-cap (MyaAni)



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, except it's badly written so no, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyaAni/pseuds/a-blog-against-team-cap
Summary: The Kamar Taj library is one of Tony's favorite places.





	The One Time Tony Took a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of IronStrange Week 2018! I've made it this far (barely), and nothing has been posted late yet... At least in my time zone.  
> Today's theme was New York City or Kamar Taj :))

Hands-down, Tony’s favorite place in all of Kamar Taj was the library. A room filled to the brim with books about something he didn’t understand? He was down. He scanned his eyes up and down the shelves, looking for something that would catch his attention. When he heard Stephen clomping down the stacks behind him, he giggled, entertained by Stephen’s inability to walk quietly. 

From behind him, he felt the sorcerer's arms encircle him, pulling him for a tight hug. Then Stephen’s sentient Cloak detached itself from Stephen, and floated forward, wrapping around Tony’s shoulders in what passed as a display of affection from the opinionated piece of fabric. As Stephen let go of him, he snagged a book entitled “Utilizing Alternate Dimensions”, and flopped down on a loveseat, flipping it open to the first page. Stephen moved to sit down, and Tony immediately sprawled his short frame out, taking up the entirety of both cushions.

“Is laying like that really necessary?” Stephen quirked an eyebrow at the pose Tony had struck.

“Yes. Draw me like one of your French girls.” Tony smirked upward, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Stephen rolled his eyes, and grabbed Tony’s feet, lifting them up, and settling himself on the couch before allowing them to drop again. The instant retaliation was a foot, lifted towards Stephen’s nose, toes wiggling within a grey sock, which Stephen steadfastly ignored until it hit him in the face, at which point he smacked it downward. Finally, Tony seemed to settle down down and relax, focusing on his book.

However, Tony, with the attention span of a squirrel, spent all of thirty seconds like that before sitting up, pivoting, and lying back down, this time with his head on Stephen’s lap. Stephen smiled at him besottedly as Tony slowly released the tension that his muscles normally held, demonstrating the massive trust that he held for Stephen.

They passed the next hour that way, peacefully snuggled together, enjoying their books. Slowly, Tony’s eyes began to close, and he struggled to keep his eyelids apart. Eventually, he succumbed to the exhaustion that seemed an integral part of his identity. Stephen finished his book, and as he was about to move to get another, Tony’s bleary eyes pulled a fraction of a centimeter apart and glared at him.

“If you move, I will put your shoes into a paper shredder, and give the pieces to Dum-E.” Stephen laughed.

“I suppose I ought to stay here then,” He settled deeper into his seat, ready to be there as long as Tony wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, concrit is accepted and highly encouraged because I didn't revise this at all.


End file.
